


Something Had Obviously Gone Wrong

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of SG-1 are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Had Obviously Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t won Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N: Prompt given to me by ml_spikie.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Sam looked at her CO and frowned.

“Yeah! I love you, too,” Daniel added merrily.

“You are indeed a rare flower – beautiful, graceful, and in possession of a warrior’s heart. I, too, love you.”

The dreamy look on Teal’c’s face was more than Sam could take. What was going on? Had she’d woken up in the Twilight Zone?

“What the hell is going on, guys?”

“Is it not proper for a man to declare himself to the one he loves?” Teal’c asked.

Sam closely eyed her three teammates. Each one was looking at her with such… adoration. It was downright creepy. Something had obviously gone wrong. She needed to get them back to the SGC.

“Okay, let’s pack up and head back to the gate.”

“Whatever you say, Sam,” Jack said with a goofy smile.

“Can I pack your stuff for you?” Daniel asked.

“No. Just get yourselves packed up and ready to go.”

When Sam went to put out their cooking fire and gather up their supplies, Teal’c stopped her. “I will see to these tasks. You should rest and let us take care of you.”

Rolling her eyes and sitting down on a log, Sam shook her head. She had no idea what was going on with the men, but something was obviously affecting them.

~~~

Back at the SGC all the men wanted to do was follow Sam around, like little puppies. It took her ordering them to cooperate with Janet to get them to sit still long enough to have their blood drawn. And if she left the room, they followed.

Finally, Janet got some test results back.

“Well, I’m finding the same things in all three of them: extremely elevated levels of serotonin and dopamine coupled with an absence of prolactin.”

“Which means?”

“Which means, they’re feeling quite good and relaxed… and amorous.” Janet gave Sam a smirk.

“You needed tests to tell you that?! That’s pretty much what I told you as soon as we got back.”

“Well, the good news is, it seems to be wearing off.” She looked through the printouts on her clipboard. “The second round of tests shows their levels starting to normalize. They should be back to normal in a few hours.”

“But what caused it?”

“I don’t know. But I’m having a hazmat team sent to P5R-324 to obtain samples. Until we determine the cause, Hammond had ordered the planet off limits.”

~~~

At home, the two women changed and slipped into bed. Janet lay on her side and gazed into bright blue eyes. She reached up and gently caressed Sam’s cheek. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Janet asked, seeing her lover’s unexpected reaction.

“That’s exactly what the colonel said to me this morning.”

Janet tried to suppress her amused smirk. When Sam reopened her eyes, Janet said, “Then let me rephrase. I love you, Sam, with all my heart.”

She then spent a good portion of the night putting words into action.

FIN


End file.
